Emison Fanfiction- Prompt
by prettylittleliarrs
Summary: Inspired by a prompt I got in my ask box on my tumblr, prettylittleliarrs, I created this fan fiction. It's a work in progress, so please bare with me. I hope you all enjoy this fic! Prompt: "OMG I have the best emison prompt- Alison is a new teacher at Rosewood and she falls for her student, Emily"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the first story of mine I am transferring from my Tumblr, as per request from a lovely Tumblr user (which I will not name, since I do not want to invade privacy if they didn't want to be named here). The prompt I got, from another user, was as follows:**

**"OMG I have the best emison prompt- Alison is a new teacher at Rosewood and she falls for her student, Emily"**

**Without further a due, here is the first part of my story. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>(This is set in an AU, where Alison is a couple years older than Emily. Alison is meant to be fresh out of college, age 23, and Emily is a senior in high school, age 18, when her teacher is replaced with Alison.)<p>

The bell rung as Emily was listening to music and scrolling helplessly through her phone, looking for something interesting to do to get her through her English class. Her teacher, Mrs. Smith, seemed to be at least 80, was terribly boring, and put everyone to sleep. It wasn't until she heard an unfamiliar voice and a couple of gasps that she looked up to find a beautiful, blonde woman with perfectly curled hair standing in front of the white board.

"Good morning, class. My name is Ms. DiLaurentis, and I am your new teacher for the rest of your school year. Mrs. Smith had a family emergency, and decided to retire with very little preparation." Ms. DiLaurentis started, smiling and making eye contact with all of the students in the room.

"Some information about me- I graduated from Hollis last year, and I've been looking for a teaching job since then. When this spot opened up last night, I made all my calls, and easily got it, much to my surprise. They were looking for a long-term substitute, so I applied and luckily got in. I guess they were desperate." She laughed, easily getting the attention of all 20 kids in the room since she walked in.

"Well, that's enough about me for now, if anyone has any questions at any point, feel free to ask. Now let me outline what the rest of this year will be like."

"First of all, I can't promise you this is going to be easy for either one of us. I came here with nearly no preparation, and I am as new to this as you were when you first got here."

"I'm very laid back, and that is something you will see very soon. I don't mind if you use your phones, or listen to music, as long as it's not when I'm saying something important. As long as you all don't abuse this privledge, I won't take it away from you."

"Also, when it comes to food, once again, I don't mind. Who doesn't want food? As long as you clean up after yourselves and don't cause problems, you'll be allowed to eat and drink. But please, if there's ever an administrator or one of my supervisors in here, do not use your phones, listen to music, or eat. Let's make it our little secret."

"Otherwise, there's not many rules I have. But one of the biggest rules is you have to treat everyone in here with respect. Me, your friends, your peers, even that kid you may not like. If you're respectful, we won't have any problems. Any questions, comments, concerns?"

No one raised their hands, and Ms. DiLaurentis walked around to the teacher's desk, and sat down on it. Emily was only a couple of seats away from her, and she admired her beauty. She knew it was wrong, that she shouldn't be looking at her in this way, she is her teacher for the next couple of months, but she was just so attractive. And the brunette knew she wasn't the only one thinking this type of thing- all of the football players were eyeing her, and a couple of other people, both girls and guys, were in shock that this woman magically made their lives 10 times better just by showing up. One thing anyone would be able to tell by walking into this room is that all 20 kids were more than happy that Mrs. Smith was retired, as bad as that sounds.

"So, I know what it's like to be in high school, I know everyone is different. I'm not going to make everyone do an icebreaker activity because I don't think anyone at all likes those, but does anyone want to share some facts about themselves? We can go down the rows, and I encourage you to tell me at least your name, but if you don't feel comfortable, just say no or shake your head. Let's start right here in front of me."

And with that, four students shared their name and some facts about them, and then it was Emily's turn. She was unsure if she wanted to speak, but she pushed herself to.

"My name is Emily Fields, and I'm on the varsity swim team. I like to be outdoors, but I also love cuddling up with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn to watch movies. I like doing pretty much anything, though." She smiled up at the new teacher, to show her respect and to be nice.

"That's cool, what types of movies do you like?" Ms. DiLaurentis counter-questioned, her face showing curiousity, as it did when she asked the first four kids questions after their descriptions.

"Anything really. I love all movies."

"Same with me." Ms. DiLaurentis smiled, moving on to the next row. As the students all continued sharing, Emily studied the blonde. She was wearing skinny dress pants, a blazer accompanied by a dressy shirt underneath, as well as a necklace, heels, and bracelets that worked well with her outfit. Not many people could pull off a blazer, but she definitely could. Her clothing hugged her body well, and Emily wasn't looking at her just for her body because honestly, that's not what she looks for in someone- she was watching her smiles, her laughs, the way she speaks, and her beauty.

And before she knew it, the period was over, and it was time to face the rest of her day with the sadness that she wouldn't see her new favorite teacher until tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the positive feedback on my first chapter! It really does mean a lot. A couple of people asked about my Tumblr, my blog is prettylittleliarrs (currently deckthehallsandfalalalala for the holidays), and if you're reading this after the holidays or at a different time of the year, chances are it's prettylittleliarrs, just check my profile on here for the link :)**

**Anyway, as far as this story goes, I don't have another full part written after this part. Most likely, I may forget to post on here since Tumblr is my main place to post of fan fiction (which I currently have a story that I'm writing on there which I have not yet put onto here, unsure if I want to or not), but you could follow me if you wish on here or Tumblr, or both if you want.**

**I hope you all enjoy this part, and please feel free to leave any constructive criticism or opinions in the comments, since I am in no way a professional, and I'm always looking to improve. Thank you for reading and for your positive feedback!**

* * *

><p>A week has passed, and things were finally setting into place with English class. Ms. DiLaurentis has gotten into teaching, and Emily never thought she would say it, but she actually loves English class. She's almost 100% positive it's because she has the best teacher in the building, but she likes to pretend she actually enjoys reading and vocabulary.<p>

Today, when the period ended, all students had to turn in their quizzes at the door due to time constraints. Emily, having trouble with a question, took her time, and she was the last one to hand it in, when all other students had already been out the door for at least 10 seconds. She had lunch next, though, so she didn't mind missing a bit of it.

"You're done?" Ms. DiLaurentis double-checked as she grabbed the paper from Emily's hand, making eye-contact with the brunette.

"Yes, I am." Emily confirmed, looking back into her eyes.

"Alright, have a nice weekend. I'll see you Monday." The blonde smiled, giving Emily a small wave as she began to walk out.

"Thank you, you too, Ms. DiLaurentis. See you Monday."

As Emily walked to lunch, she couldn't help but daydream. How had she not noticed that Ms. DiLaurentis's eyes were so beautiful? Trying to recall the exact image, she associated her eyes with ice- which was strange because they made Emily feel warm and happy.

She sat in the cafeteria alone today, staring into space, thinking about her life. She wanted to strangle herself for these feelings she was having for her teacher, but she couldn't bring herself to. Something about it, despite the fact they are teacher and student, felt right. Maybe it was the way they interlocked eyes, Ms. DiLaurentis's icy-blue eyes giving warmth to everyone in the room, but especially the brunette. Maybe it was just the fact that Emily wanted it to be right, because deep down inside, she knew it wasn't. She knew she was setting herself up for a terrible situation, but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to learn about this woman, learn her name, her past, her story. She just wanted to connect with her, which was something she was missing with people, recently. Being alone so much has taken a toll, and now, she craves affection, but most of all, she craves friendship. And she knows, regardless of all the circumstances, she just wanted to at least be friends with her teacher, who couldn't be much older than her, who could also possibly be a great person to spend lot's of time with.

And she knew this was extremely strange. Who wants to be best friends with their teacher? While thinking about all of this, she did realize, though, that Ms. DiLaurentis couldn't be that old. She could pass as an 18 year old, but she didn't look a day over 20. Plus, she mentioned she had just graduated from Hollis, and depending on how long and when she went, she couldn't be much older than 30, at the maximum, and that is if she hasn't aged at all. But the way she spoke and taught made her seem like she was in high school, a mature senior, as most seniors in Rosewood.

But that didn't make it any better for Emily. She knew she had some form of attraction to her, and she knew that it isn't a good thing. But then again, nearly everyone else in that room had to be attracted to Ms. DiLaurentis- she caught everyone's attention as soon as she walked in every morning.

Before she showed up, everyone hated that class with a passion. Mrs. Smith was the most boring human being alive. Absolutely no one had any interest in English or hearing their teacher go on and on about her life which no one cared about, frankly. Once the blonde woman set foot in the classroom, and told everyone she's their new permanent teacher, the student's lives were put together right in front of their eyes.

Most students tried to like Mrs. Smith- they just failed miserably. Emily, for one, tried so hard. She tried for the first two months of school, had a positive attitude, but once November hit, she couldn't do it anymore. Her urge to jump out of the window and walk home was too unbearable. Of course, she still did her classwork (if on rare occasion Mrs. Smith stopped talking for three seconds to hand out a piece of paper to each student), and she did her overload of homework, but one thing she didn't do was like her teacher, after months of really trying.

Mrs. DiLaurentis was her savior, showing up the first week of December of her senior English class. All she wanted was a good senior year to prepare for the rest of her life, and now, she knew she would have it.

In a way, Emily thought the only reason she really liked Mrs. DiLaurentis was because she showed up out of the blue and was cool, but she knew that there was something else there. She really really _really_ did not want to have a crush on her teacher- but she knew she did.

When she really thought more, it was normal. Whenever she sat at lunch, overhearing girls saying their teachers are "hot" wasn't rare at all, and she's heard even more guys saying their teachers are "hot". There were quite a few good looking teachers in Rosewood, but none compared to her new teacher, both in her beauty and how laid back she is, and she was more than grateful for this blessing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload the next chapter, I've been quite busy, but I finally got around to it. For this chapter, I decided to try something a bit different. A couple of great people recommended/requested that I write a chapter in Alison's POV, so I did it. It was a lot of fun to write, and I will probably write more in her POV, that is if you all like it. Anyway, anything that is in _italics_ are Ali's thoughts. I hope you guys enjoy it, and if you do, please feel free to leave your comments, opinions, and/or constructive criticism because I'm always looking to improve! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, it's far too early for this.<em>

Alison groaned as she rose from her queen bed. It was 5:00, and time to get up for work. She did love her job- she really did- but waking up this early, she decided, should be illegal.

Walking from her bed to the bathroom, the blonde stumbled a couple of times, but straightened herself up when she looked in the mirror.

_Good gosh, Alison. Your hair._

Grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste, she brushed her teeth, then hopped into the shower.

Once finished, Alison did what she needed to do, and returned to her bedroom, still in just a towel.

_Let's see here… Monday attire… Sweatpants and a hoodie? Haha, aren't I funny…? Hmm… How about these pants? And this shirt? I don't know, this is too complicated. If only I could wear whatever I wanted and still look presentable._

Finally settling on a pair of pinstriped dress pants and a pink, ruffled flowy top, she slipped on her undergarments and topped them off with the day's outfit. Looking herself up and down in the mirror, Alison remembered she needed to put on makeup and do her hair. Checking the time, she rushed into the bathroom, and applied her usual makeup. She decided to straighten her hair today, since she didn't want to be late, and it was a bit faster than curling it.

As soon as her hair was straightened, she went into her kitchen, quickly made some coffee, and grabbed a breakfast bar, running out to her car to drive to work.

Within minutes, after reaching her destination, she got into her classroom and set up with her lesson plans, ready for the day.

The first couple classes filtered in and out, going normal as usual. Next was the class who had been happiest to see Ms. DiLaurentis everyday, possibly because most of them had lunch next period, her period 5 class.

Students started walking in at their own leisure, smiling, saying hello to Ms. DiLaurentis, some having their own conversations.

"Hello, Ms. D." Emily Fields smiled as she walked to her seat in the back of the room.

_Wow, she has really nice legs… Wait, what? No. No. No. She doesn't. She's my student. She looks pretty today in her dress though._

"Good morning, Emily. Don't you look fancy today?"

_Don't you look fancy today? Really? What are you thinking? That's how you compliment someone? Wait, why am I thinking about Emily? Snap out of it._

The bell rung it's annoying, loud chime, and all students sat with their binders out, pencils and pens at the ready, looking up at the blonde sitting on the front desk.

"Alright, today we have to do some busy work, unfortunately. You all have to take a benchmark as the second marking period reaches its halfway mark, and all students have to take it today for this course. If it was up to me, you wouldn't take it, but you guys have to. It's easy anyway, I looked it over earlier. It's basically the easiest stuff you've learned, very little from when Mrs. Smith was still around. I know you'll all do well as long as you try." The woman spoke as she handed out tests to each student, no complaints from anyone. Walking quietly over to her desk, she started reading over some essays the students had written as per administration request last week.

_I wish I could be teaching right now… This is so boring. This administration makes them do so much useless work, I mean they're all graduating in a couple of months, why are they even doing these essays and tests? The only way they won't graduate is if they flunk everything or have extreme disciplinary issues._

She looked up from the essay that she was looking at but not paying any attention to, just to make sure no one had their hands raised.

_I really like Emily's outfit today though. Regardless, she looks really nice. I mean her hair is straightened, which isn't usual for her. Wait, it isn't usual? Gosh… I pay attention to her too much. I bet I'm the only one who thinks her curled hair is usual. I mean it's at least three times a week, so that's usual, right? Wait, why do I know how often she wears her hair curled? I swear, Ali. This can't be happening._

She shook her head.

_Referring to myself in the third person means there is actually something wrong. This is exactly what I need in my life… great._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to upload a new part to this fanfic. I haven't really been writing much, as I've been pretty busy with school and didn't necessarily feel like writing anything. Here's the next part to this fanfic, which is set in Ali's POV, and anything that is italicized outside of quotes are her thoughts. I hope you all enjoy this, and as always, feel free to leave me your opinions, comments, and constructive criticism, since I am in no way a professional. Have a great day! :)**

**(Also, if you don't already, feel free to follow me on Tumblr! I post pretty much anything PLL, the cast, and Emison, and I also post a different fanfic there [not often, but I have one there], and I post Emison drabbles/sentence starters. My blog is prettylittleliarrs . tumblr . com!)**

* * *

><p>As her students started finishing up their tests, Ms. DiLaurentis collected them as needed.<p>

"Once again guys, I'm sorry we had to waste a day on this test. It was completely out of my control. We still have a couple of minutes, so feel free to work on other work, use your phones, listen to music quietly or whatever you wish that's silent, so the couple still working aren't distracted."

_Hopefully after this, my supervisors realize testing once every couple months is a stupid idea, but you know, whatever. I'm getting paid for doing nothing, works for me, I guess. But these kids seem so annoyed with the test. Is it because it's a test or because they actually like my class? I mean, personally, I like to think they like my class, but they probably don't. It's English, afterall. I didn't like English, especially when I was a senior. I just wanted to get the hell out of school. But they actually smile at me when they see me, when they walk in, heck, when they're in class. Am I overthinking this? Or do they actually like my class?_

The bell rung, snapping Ms. D out of her thoughts. The students filtered out at their own pace, saying goodbye to their teacher. The last student out was Emily Fields, as most days.

"Goodbye, Ms. DiLaurentis. Have a nice day!" she smiled as she approached the door.

"Bye, Emily! Have a nice day yourself, see you tomorrow!" the blonde smiled back, waving at the brunette, her eyes wavering at the place her student stood a couple of seconds ago.

_Back to being alone, oh joy. Now I procrastinate socializing in the cafeteria with listening to music freely in here. Let's turn on Pandora in the meantime and get out my lunch. What did I bring, again? Oh yeah, a turkey and cheese sub. Works for me._

Sliding over all the tests she has to grade, Ms. DiLaurentis pulled out her sandwich from her lunch box along with a bag of chips and a bottle of iced tea.

Taking a sip of her drink and eating her sandwich and chips, the blonde let her thoughts take over.

_Might as well approach this now, I mean, what's up with me today? I literally just stared at the place Emily stood minutes ago for a couple seconds straight. I complimented her in the weirdest possible way, and I notice how she conducts herself. Obviously it's something normal? I can't be the only one who realizes how often she wears her hair curled, compliments people strangely, or looks at the place the last student stood before they left the room? The worst thing about this is, this is completely terrible if I do have feelings for her. Sure, she's probably not much younger than me, but really, I can't deal with this right now. I have to just forget about it, I doubt it's anything. She's just really pretty, nothing wrong with that. _

Continuing to eat her lunch, humming along with the music, Ms. DiLaurentis allowed herself to think about the days ahead, her lesson plans, all things teaching and work.

_You know, I think the fact I love my job is a good thing. If my students actually like my class, that's probably why. I don't like to be boring, I like to be outgoing and show movies occasionally, read aloud to them rather than making them read alone, conversing with them. I think it's really cool that we all are similar in the sense that we aren't too many years apart, and I think most of us think the same. The students I teach are much more mature than expected, and it's actually amazing. I mean, how many teachers can actually say they connect with their students? Most of the others in the English department are like 60. Nothing against them, they're sweet old men and women, but I'm definitely the youngest in the department, so I guess that's an advantage. As long as I continue on with this, and this is the rest of my life-_

Alison was thrown out of her thoughts by a knock on the door frame.

"Ms. DiLaurentis? Can I ask you something?" Emily Fields stood at the door, looking at the blonde seated at her desk alone.

"Yeah, of course, Emily. Please come in." Emily walked over to the desk Ms. DiLaurentis was seated at, and stood in front of it.

"In my gradebook, it says that I got a 9 on my vocabulary test from last week."

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, I did it again. I probably forgot to type the other number or didn't press hard enough. Do you remember what you got?"

"A 90-something. I don't remember the exact number."

"Alright, let me find it. Just give me a second." Ms. D spoke, opening up Emily's gradebook on the computer and picking up Emily's file folder from the filing cabinet to her left. Shuffling through the papers, the blonde took one out, and placed it flat on her desk, hand on the top of the paper, just so if it was wrong, she wouldn't have to pick it up again and waste Emily's time.

Emily went to lift the paper from the top, thinking Ms. D was going to drop it, when their hands brushed. Both girls quickly pulled their hands away, Emily looking down at the paper and Ms. DiLaurentis looking at Emily, curious of the expression on the brunette's face, but quickly looked down at the paper as well.

"Is it that one?" Ms. D asked, breaking the silence as fast as possible.

"Yup, that's the one."

"Alright, sorry about that. Let me know if I happen to mess up your gradebook again, thanks for paying attention to it."

"It's no problem, I just didn't want to take a 9 in place of a 98." Emily laughed, smiling at her teacher.

"I probably wouldn't have caught that if you didn't tell me first, good thing you did. I guess I still haven't gotten used to this computer and system, but hopefully I will have by June."

"You definitely will, it's the first mistake I've noticed."

"I sure hope so. It's your lunch time, though, so I'm guessing you're going to head back?"

"Yeah, it would probably be a good idea to eat some lunch so I don't starve. Have a nice day, Ms. D."

"You too, Emily. Now I'll actually see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Emily smiled as she exited the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! First off, before I forget, I want to give you all a quick thank you for being so supportive of my writing and for leaving your comments. I read all of them, and they literally make my day. I've been writing quite a bit recently, since I've had a lot of free time on my hands, so I decided why not post another part to this prompt. If you're interested in more of my writing, be sure to follow my Tumblr, prettylittleliarrs (.tumblr . com) (don't forget about the double "r"s!), I occasionally post other writing (all Emison, currently) to there. There are links on the top of my page to another Emison fic I have as well as prompts and drabbles. Anyway, here's the next part. I hope you guys enjoy, and as always, feel free to leave me your comments.**

_**Side notes: If there's a break with dashes (-) it means there's a time jump, and anything that is italicized is Alison's thoughts, which she is not saying out loud.**_

* * *

><p><em>Of course I messed her grades up, I've been doing that with practically everyone. And the fact it was her… just great.<em>

Picking up Emily's quiz, Alison remembered when their hands brushed.

_It's just my luck that our hands touched. I mean I'm already confusing myself, I can't possibly have feelings for her. She's my student. Surely that spark I felt was just a shock. I mean she drew her hand away really fast and rubbed her hand a bit, so I probably just shocked her. I've been on this chair all day, it's definitely electricity. It couldn't have been a spark._

Throwing away the trash from her lunch, Ms. DiLaurentis grabbed her phone and scrolled through her multiple social media accounts, trying to distract herself from the real world until her next class, which was in a number of minutes.

Once the blonde got home that night, she immediately got into her pajamas and went into the kitchen to have a snack. Grabbing a bowl, Alison emptied some chips into it, and walked to the couch in the room over, turned on the T.V., and started once again scrolling through social media on her phone. Midway through her Instagram feed, she saw a picture a friend of her's, a teacher who was also a coach at Rosewood High, posted. It was a picture of the varsity swim team, and immediately, Emily caught her eye. All of the girls and boys were in their swim-wear. Without even thinking, she snapshotted the picture, and went into her photos. Zooming in on Emily, she found herself staring at the girl's figure, and when she saw how Emily had a beaming smile on her face, she grinned, happy that she was happy.

_Emily has such nice legs… gosh. And look at her… she looks so happy. She really does love to swim. If only I could see her swim, see the way she smiles when she breaks a record, or when she does better than she thought she would. I know she's a great swimmer, she's mentioned all the time in the morning announcements as the Rosewood Girl's Varsity Swim Captain and how she's so talented, but I've never actually seen her swim. I'll have to ask the coach when the next open meet is, or when is a good time for me to go watch. I just have to think of an excuse… I want to take up swimming myself? No, that's ridiculous and I might actually need to do it if I tell her. Ugh… I wanted to see Emily? Can I be straight up? Since she's my student? Or how about I realized I've never been to a meet and I hear people constantly talking about it? That sounds pretty good to me. Now I just have to make sure I look go-… No. Why would you need to look good, Ali? No, no, no. No. Wait, why am I still looking at this picture?_

Alison quickly tapped her screen, pressed the delete photo button, and shut photos down. Opening Instagram back up, she was relieved when her feed had refreshed and wasn't on the same photo. Closing Instagram anyway, she tossed her phone aside, and continued eating chips as she watched the Food Network, as she had nothing better to do.

_Wow, isn't my life interesting. They should really make a T.V. show based on this, a 24 year old woman, who's a teacher, confusing herself as easily as a freshman in algebra one. I swear, this is actually T.V. show worthy. But the thing is here, I'm still confused. I have no idea what's going on. And even if I did… If I did have a crush on Emily… There's nothing I could do about it. It's illegal for teachers and students to be together. Plus, she's probably not even interested, let's be real. I'm me. Sure, I've heard the guys call me attractive, I've heard plenty of that. But she's a girl. I have no clue if she's interested. Probably not. Even if she was, nothing is going to happen. At least no time soon. Wouldn't that be awkward? If we ended up dating? Even if it's after she graduates, wouldn't it be awkward? We could be at a family dinner party or something, and someone would ask, how did you two meet? What would we say? I was her senior english teacher?_

_Why am I even thinking about this, though? It's not going to happen, and I can't be interested. If I ignore it, it will go away. That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to ignore it._

Standing up, the blonde turned off her T.V., went up to her bedroom, and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Since it's Valentine's Day, I figured why not post another part to my fanfic? But first, I wanted to mention a couple of things. First off, if you don't already, you could follow me on Tumblr! I posted a prompt a couple of days ago, and on my blog, you can click on "Emison Prompts/Fanfics" to see it! My blog is prettylittleliarrs (. tumblr . com)! You can always request something there, but I can't promise I will post it fast, since I don't always remember to and since I tend to forget to write. Secondly, if I don't post too often, I do apologize. I'm pretty busy with school, and in my free time, I barely even think to write. When I do write, however, I tend to write a couple of chapters in one sitting. And finally, as always, feel free to leave your opinion and/or constructive criticism for me! I'm in no way a professional, and I do this for fun. I hope you all enjoy!**

**This chapter is in Emily's POV, therefore, whenever you see ****_italics_****, it is Emily's thoughts, and whenever there's a break (-) it is for a small time jump.**

* * *

><p>Emily moaned as she stretched, taken a bit aback by the sound she just made, but laughed anyway.<p>

_I rather not get up right now. But it looks like I have to… Unless I don't feel good. No, I can't skip. Let's go, Emily. You've got a meet today._

Getting out of her bed, the brunette made her way to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, put on some light makeup, did what she needed to do, and went back into her room.

_Let's think. What should I wear today?_

Emily yawned and stretched once again, cracking her back.

_How about a flannel? Yeah, seems like typical me. So I'll wear this red and black one with these jeans? Might as well._

Slipping off her shorts, the girl hopped into her super skinny, light washed jeans. Grabbing a black tank top and a bra, she put them both on, and topped it off with the flannel.

_Now the question here is, do I bother to curl my hair, or do I leave it?_

Checking the time, Emily decided not to curl her hair, and went downstairs. Her mom had already left for work, since she recently got a new schedule, so it was up to her to make herself coffee and breakfast. Putting her travel mug underneath the coffee machine, the brunette brewed some coffee as she put on her combat boots. Adding some milk and sugar into the coffee, Emily stirred it up, grabbed her bookbag and a breakfast bar, and headed out to her car.

After a couple of minutes, she reached Rosewood High.

_Oh no, I can't be late. Hustle._

Walking faster than usual, Emily went to her locker, grabbed some books as well as put some away, and sped to first period.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ms. DiLaurentis said as she looked up, noticing the brunette. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, Emily."

"It's alright, Ms. D. I was just rushing to first period, I don't want to be late, so it's my fault."

"No it's not, I wasn't watching where I was going. Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you later!"

_Of course I ran straight into her. My luck._

Walking into her pre calculus class, Emily sat down at her desk, not ready for the day ahead, already dreading everything.

_Thank god it's period 5. I get to enjoy myself before lunch, and then the day is almost over. Ms. DiLaurentis really saved this year for me, if it wasn't for her, I probably would have dropped out a long time ago. Dropped out of English, that is._

Just as the bell rung, Emily walked into the room, and sat down at her desk in the back of the room. Alison was seated at her desk, writing something, and after a couple of minutes, she rose.

"Good morning guys. Today we aren't going to do much- I'm going to be explaining a project. And before you riot and complain, let me say it's required each teacher gives at least one project, and chances are, this is the only one. It's easy, and will take you a couple hours at max, an hour minimum. And you guys have a month to do it." Ms. DiLaurentis stated, grabbing a pile of papers from her desk and passing them out to each person at the front of the row, to pass back to the other people.

_Alright, that's not that bad. A whole month to do a project that takes a couple hours? If I get that over with this weekend, I won't even have to worry about it for a month._

"Okay, does everyone have a paper?" Ms. D scanned the room, checking for nodding heads, and went on. "This project is really pretty simple. I want you all to write an essay on yourself and your aspirations in life- where you see yourself in a couple years. Now that's up to you- you have choices. It must be at least 5 years from now, and no more than let's say 30 years from now. I would love if you wrote about you 5 to 10 years from now, ages 20-30 would probably be ideal. And I know a lot of you don't know what you want to do- I didn't really know until before I graduated. So you could make something up, or really, just try your best with it. If you have issues, feel free to come see me after class, during lunch, any time, as long as I'm not teaching. Now because there's a written component, there's an option for extra credit with a poster of some sorts. You could do a slideshow if you want. The thing is, for the extra credit, it would be best if you present. I understand some of you don't like to present, and if you really don't want to, it's fine. But it would be nice. Let's take a look at the rubric, so we don't have to do anything else today."

While the blonde teacher spoke, Emily zoned out.


End file.
